Merry Christmas To You, From The Legion
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: For Greenie's contest, here's a christmas holdiay with your favorite legioniares. With an unexpected twist adding of a legionare. I hope you like it! R&R please, takes place during season 1 of the cartoon verse.


**Hey guys! This is my entry for greenie's contest. Sorry I've been so late getting it posted, IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER FELLOW NEW HAMPSHIRE RESIDENTS READING THIS THEN HUZZAH!! We survived!!! If you have no idea what I'm talking about check the news about the New Hampshire ice storm….seriously it suuuuuucked!!! Anyways, this takes place during season 1. Why, cuz truthfully I liked that season better than season 2. I'm not saying what wasn't a good season it's just….it wasn't as much fun. I am a firm believer in keeping the fun in tv cartoons, not necessarily all the time just….you know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH.**

"You better watch out!-"Triplicate girl trilled hanging up a bouquet of mistletoe, the familiar melody playing from the computer radio as the three girls decorated the legion lounge.

"You better not cry!-"Phantom girl added as she hung up an armful of stockings, one for each legionnaire staying at the head quarters for Christmas.

"You better not pout I'm telling you why!-"Saturn girl sang laughing, stringing Christmas lights all around the computer.

"Santa Claus is coming to town!! …Santa Claus Is coming to town! San-ta Claus-is-coming! To town!!" they finished together as the voice of Hilary duff was hidden beneath their own voices.

They heard a cough at the doorway and turned to see Brainy clapping his hands softly and smirking just a little bit. The girls sheepishly smiled and Triplicate girl bowed theatrically.

"I hate to interrupt but if you girls don't mind, please refrain from spreading Christmas cheer all over the expensive sophisticated equipment." The young android had walked over to the computer and tried to brush some leftover glitter off of the key board.

"Aww, Brainy don't be such a Grinch! Don't even try to tell me you don't like Christmas because I know you do!" Triplicate girl scolded playfully.

"I never said that…I just find it illogical to sing the praises of a man that doesn't even ex-"

"Hush your mouth!!"All three girls surrounded him, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Mph awff!!" (translation: Get off!!) Brainy yelled, finally wrenching the girl's hands off of his face.

"Brainy, before you say anything there IS such a person as Santa Claus and there IS a logical explanation for it!" Triplicate girl nodded matter of factly from her place hovering above his head.

"And what would that be?"

"Maaagic." Phantom girl answered grinning. Brainy rolled his eyes

"That is hardly a logical explanation, and no, Zix's appearance did not change my mind as far as my belief in magic. All of those things must have been illusions of some kind!"

The three girls looked at each other, "I think he stole your mind reading powers Imra!" Triplicate girl gasped mockingly.

Saturn girl smiled, "Well, only one way to find out…" she gestured with her eyes to above her. The other two including Brainy looked up too see them all standing underneath the mistletoe.

"You wouldn-"

Before he could finish, the youngest legionnaire froze and his face flushed a darker green in embarrassment as the three girls each pressed their lips to him. Saturn girl and Phantom Girl on both of his cheeks, Triplicate girl on the top of his head.

With no time to react, Brainy could barley recognize the flash of a camera courtesy of the orange triplicate girl who had escaped just in time to capture the moment while she could.

"Run for it girls!!"Phantom girl yelled as she and her teammates rushed out of the room with the camera before the android could take it and get angry.

Brainy blinked and shook his head as the camera flash temporarily blinded him, then noticed his missing teammates.

He looked at his reflection on the blank screen of Computo to see Purple smudges on his head, a pink lip mark on his left cheek and a grey lip mark on his right.

"Darn it girls! Ugh!!" He tried to wipe the smudges off of his face, however he only managed to just smear the make up without actually breaking the shape of the girls lips.

**Somewhere in New Metropolis…**

Superman stared into the window of a fancy looking shop, trying to pick out something nice for Ma Kent that wouldn't freak her out with 31 century technology. Easier said than done.

"Did you check the antique store? They're bound to have something for a 21 century lady in there!" Bouncing boy suggested.

"I doubt his mom would want a half broken lamp for Christmas, Bouncing boy." Lighting lad pointed out crossing his arms.

"C'mon Lighting lad, it's a nice place I've been in there before now, nothing's broken in there…..for the most part." Timberwolf defended raising an eyebrow at their friend in need, asking his opinion on it.

Yes, the boys had been forced to do the dreaded task….Christmas shopping. Ever the prepared one Brainy had done his shopping after the first week of December, and of course the girls had been done probably before Halloween was over. And so now, the day before Christmas Eve, the boys had been literally kicked out of the head quarters, with promise that the girls would save the tree to be decorated by all of them. To get the task over with as soon as possible, the boys had made a decision that they would help each other as much as they could. Superman obviously being the hardest to help. Thank god Pa Kent was all taken care of as for Christmas presents.

"Sure, it can't hurt to try right?" He offered, and with that decision made, they began to walk the streets towards the shop. They wouldn't admit it but each one didn't want to fly so they could observe the decorated and light up streets. Plus trying to be normal once in a while didn't suck either.

"So superman, you never told us, hoe come are you spending Christmas with us instead of your parents? Aren't they gonna be angry about that?" Bouncing boy asked, glancing at a shiny necklace he couldn't help picturing on a certain group of triplets as they passed by a window.

Superman grinned, "Actually I've already worked that out with them. "What's gonna happen is I'll be spending Christmas with you guys first, then go back into the past to spend it with my family. By the way Ma says that you all are coming for dinner later that night too." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The boys blinked in confusion for a moment then chuckled, thank god the Kent's were such open minded and flexible people.

'_Well, if I'm gonna celebrate Christmas, I might as well do it with both of my families right?_' Superman thought to himself smiling, "Anyway enough about me, what are you planning on getting Saturn girl Lighting Lad? Or were you hoping to sneak away form us and do it privately once we're done?" superman rose a teasing brow.

Lightning Lad visibly blushed and glared down at the sidewalk, treading faster in embarrassment, "Where the sprock is the friggin antique store?" He muttered as the other boys snickered.

**Christmas eve at Legion head quarters…**

Phantom Girl hummed a Christmas tune to herself as she lugged the trash out of the legion's head quarters. Just one more day now, only one day.

The young girl giggled in excitement as she lifted the lid of the trash cindequete that held all futuristic trash nowadays…..only to hear a small whimper from inside.

She froze in place, blinking in confusion…..trash cindequetes don't whimper…

Phantom girl gently lifted the lid all the way back so it couldn't fall on her, and then used her flight ring to hover just enough to see over the rim of the cindequete.

The young girl gasped then cooed in delight to see a two week old puppy inside, still tiny from birth. Without a second thought, Phantom girl flew inside and gently scooped the puppy up. The baby yelped in fright for a moment, then recognized the warmth of Phantom girl's arms, yawning with a squeak and snuggling further in.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here in the cold? Where's your Mama?" She asked looking around. The pup was just a little too young to be without his mother, but a mother was nowhere to be seen. Either the pup had been abandoned due to being the runt or….

Phantom girl gulped then used a finger to pet the puppy's head gently, "Poor baby…."She muttered.

She stayed there, hovering in the cold winter air for just a moment, thinking about what to do.

"Now a normal legionnaire would take you to a shelter, but a smart legionnaire…."She smiled then flew back inside head quarters, "Timberwolf!! Guess what I found!!"

-

Timberwolf was concentrating hard on frosting the batch of freshly made Christmas cookies in front of him…..unfortunately it was easier said than done as Bouncing boy and Lightning lad both kept trying to steal one while he wasn't looking.

"Tiiiiiimmmmbeeeerrrrrwooooolllllfffff!!" A long cry echoed through the doorway as the Young wolf legionnaire was glomped from behind by a seemingly very excited Phantom girl.

He shook his head chuckling, she was such a basket case sometimes, "Yes?"

"Look! Look what I found!!" The young girl tentatively held out the small pup to Timberwolf. He blinked for a moment then leaned in close to smell it,

"He's the runt of the litter….where'd you find him?"He asked as Phantom girl gave him a look that clearly said 'How do you do that?'

"I found him curled up in the trash cindequete….can we keep him? Pleeeeeeaaaase?" She gave him the wounded puppy look that would give the actual pup a run for his money. Timberwolf grimaced at its power.

"I…It isn't my choice….it's not that I think we shouldn't keep him Phantom girl, it's just that….if you get through Cosmic boy then you'll have to get through Brainy too…" With his back turned, Timberwolf didn't see a devious pair of hands swipe two cookies off of the cookie tray.

Phantom girl smiled, "Don't you worry, I'll handle Brainy….As for Cosmic boy? If I get Saturn girl to agree with me his rule is toast for sure!" She smiled before hovering slightly to peck Timberwolf quickly on the cheek, "Thanks for your input, he's gonna be a great pet you'll see."

The boy didn't respond, he was too shocked from the kiss as he sat there, rubbing his face where it had been placed.

"See ya!" The girl giggled over her shoulder as she went to manipulate-coughcough- ask Brainy to let them keep the puppy.

Timberwolf shook his head again only to turn around and sense something odd about his tray of cookies. He counted mentally in his head, then growled.

"Lighting lad!! Bouncing boy!!"

-

"No."Brainy answered with finality.

"What do you mean no!!" Now Triplicate girl had joined in the mission, as both her and Phantom girl ganged up on Brainy with the puppy still asleep in Phantom girl's arms.

"I mean no. We're superheroes, we have no time to take care of a pet…especially one that's still too young to be without it's mother, I might add."Brainy said, glancing at the tiny ball of fluff.

"But Brainy, it's the runt! It's mother probably abandoned it! It'll die if we leave it now!!"Triplicate girl said.

Brainy sighed, turning away from the report he was currently typing, "If we leave it to the professionals it should be fine. I'm not telling you to put it back were you found it, it just can't stay here."

"But Brainy! We need Him! And he needs us!....Just look at that cute little face!" Phantom girl held the pup right in front of Brainy's face.

The puppy blinked wearily and had another squeaky yawn.

**Will power decreasing….**

"Phantom girl….I really don't think-"

Brainy was cut off when the puppy sniffed at him curiously, then licked the android's nose wagging his small tail happily. Brainy groaned as the two girls smirked.

**Will power, depleted. **

"Oh alright…" Brainy muttered in defeat as the girls cheered.

"Thanks' Brainy! And don't worry, as far as people go, you're still the baby." Triplicate girl added, ruffling the youngest legionnaire's hair before flying after Phantom girl.

"I am by no means an infant Triplicate girl!!"Brainy called after her angrily, trying to fix his hair.

Superman chuckled form his seat across the room, "Wow Brainy, I've never seen you give out that fast as far as Triplicate girl and Phantom girl go…..are you sure your not just a big softy underneath all those robot parts?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Brainy huffed, "It seems my will power isn't as strong as it normally is around the Christmas season."

"And that's a bad thing?" Superman asked as the android shrugged.

"…..Sometimes I hate being the youngest…." Brainy muttered under his breath, not really intending on anyone hearing as he fixed his still messed up hair. This time superman openly laughed out loud.

**Later that night…..**

"Everybody! Get your arses in gear the movies will be starting in 5 minutes!!" Bouncing boy shouted down the hall knowing everybody was in the rooms nearby. He flinched when he heard Timberwolf yelp in a strangely manly way as he was turning a corner with Phantom girl at his side.

"Bouncing boy, watch the ears, there are more people in this place with super sensitive hearing than just Superman you know..."

Bouncing boy grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Eheh, sorry."

After the approximated five minutes everybody was gathered in Bouncing boys movie cinema/lounge….except Brainy. Which made another unexpected 5 minutes become needed as Lighting lad walked out of the room silently, and came back holding a protesting Brainy up off the ground by the back of his costume collar….being careful not to choke him of course. Eventually, without even needing duct tape, they managed to get the android settled down…."conveniently" wedged between both triplicate girl and Timberwolf. Eliminating all possible attempts of escape.

After a theatrical opening, Bouncing boy finally pressed play with their first movie, how the Grinch stole Christmas. When the end credits started rolling and Faith Hill's version of "Where are you Christmas?" started Phantom girl started waving her arms back and forth like they do at concerts. Soon everybody was joining…even Brainy(OMFG!!O.O)

Soon the second movie began…and everybody soon found themselves dozing off even through Will Ferrell's hilarious performance as Alfie in Elf. Finally as the end credits started rolling, Timberwolf looked around blearily to notice only he and Superman were the ones left awake.

Superman snickered, noticing everybody's positions. Bouncing boy had his head resting against the back of the couch, snoring a up a storm, with Triplicate girl hugging him like a teddy bear. Lightning lad had his head propped up against a pillow on the wall, where he had started, the only difference was that Saturn girl had fallen asleep and was now using his lap as a pillow. She stirred slightly then smiled in her sleep. Lighting Lad had his hand resting on top of her back while something in his sleep had him instinctively pull her closer to him. Brainy had fallen sleep with his arm holding his face up….strangely enough the puppy from earlier was curled up in his lap, both were breathing softly and calmly as the pup snuggled into his new best friend and yawning happily. Phantom girl was currently attached to Timberwolf. He tried to wake her by unwrapping her arms….only for her to wrap them tighter around his waist.

"Phantom girl…" he nudged her arm before she stirred.

"Shut up….I'm tired and your warm and soft….I'm not going anywhere…" She hugged him tighter and he felt his face heat up. He looked at Superman for help who shrugged, snickering. Looks like it was going to be a legion sleepover whether they liked it or not.

The legendary hero managed to track down a few extra blankets, spreading them over each of his comrades to keep them warm, as Timberwolf helped to the best of his ability without waking Phantom girl again. Superman lifted Bouncing boys head up to at least put a pillow under it.

"Rasen fra whobilation…"The chubby hero mumbled as he hugged Triplicate girl back in his sleep. Triplicate girl giggled in hers as if she was responding to his statement.

With Timberwolf's help, Superman managed to prop Brainy up while they pressed a button that would allow the back of the couch to lay down to a bedish form, the same being done to Timberwolf and Phantom girls side.

After the change in position Phantom girl let go of Timberwolf's waist but instead laid on his chest, sighing happily into his fur. The fluffy hero's eyes bugged out nervously and they shifted side to side as if looking for hidden cameras courtesy of lighting lad.

'Hey wait…' He thought, 'I've got twice as much black mail on them than they do on me. What am I worried about?' the hero smirked before finally closing his eyes and when superman wasn't looking laying his hand on Phantom girl's back.

Superman sighed as he finally lay down on the chair couch thin that floated around the lounge usually, with his friends safely sleeping and atmosphere calm, the young hero eventually fell asleep after looking at the star shaped legion symbol on top of the tree.

**The very next morning…..**

Saturn girl blinked wearily, her eyes blurry from sleep. She sensed something different about were she was sleeping….not bad….just different.

The young heroine opened her eyes fully to notice she wasn't in her own bed…or even a bed at all. She looked down to see what she had fallen asleep on to blush and realized it was Lighting lad.

Sitting up quickly she looked around her to see that every one of them had fallen asleep together in the lounge.

She smiled, seeing her friends peacefully sleeping side by side, then looked up at the sleeping hero whose lap she had borrowed. She noticed vaguely that there was a mistletoe above them…..did Triplicate girl plan this or something?

Saturn girl blushed but leaned up, pecking Lighting lad on the lips gently as to not wake him up.

"Merry Christmas Garth…" she whispered smiling. The boy mumbled in his sleep but smiled as if he had heard her.

Saturn girl remembered with a start what she had said, 'Merry Christmas…It's Christmas!!'

She got up gently so she wouldn't startle Lighting lad then proceeded to wake up everyone calmly…..unfortunately she had decided to wake up bouncing boy and triplicate girl first so of course the calm was immediately forgotten.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!" Triplicate girl started bouncing on the couch so everybody was scared out of their wits and jolted awake.

"E=Mc squared!!" Brainy screamed as he shot upwards, glancing around from his interrupted dream.

"Aggh, screaming! Why the screaming?!" Superman asked as he to was roused rudely form his sleep.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Triplicate girl and Bouncing boy yelled together, laughing at everybody's disgruntled expressions.

Brainy blinked at them then sighed, laying back down and putting a pillow over his head, "Fine, Merry Christmas, good night." It seemed the android was not a morning person.

Triplicate girl pouted before grinning evilly. She split into her three forms then jumped next to Brainy, all three of them rapidly poking him in the sides.

The youngest legionnaire uncharacteristically shrieked and wriggled around, "Ahhh Get off! I'm up! I'm up!!" the freaky thing was, was that Brainy was insanely ticklish in just a few choice places. It was weird but a handy thing when the android was too out of sorts to use his cannons to get the girls off of him.

Once everybody had had a moment to wake up fully, their attention was stolen by the tree in front of them. The room seemed to glow, with the Christmas tree at the center. Colorfully wrapped presents took up half of the room as candy and treats were spilling out of everybody's stockings.

"Last one in has to make breakfast!!" Was the last thing Bouncing boy screamed before all 8 teens lunged for the tree.

For a good two hours, the only thing that could basically describe the chaos that happened after was just a flurry of wrapping paper being flung around and ripped to shreds and ribbons getting tangled around everybody's limbs.

Now I seriously doubt any of you want me to sit here and type exactly what everybody got that day….so I'll just tell you what everybody's favorite was.

Brainy's was a tie between a Superman cape, given to him by the hero himself, or an antique newspaper filled with articles about the justice league from their time period. Knowing how much the android idolized him, Superman asked the others if giving him his spare cape was a good idea, everybody agreed wholeheartedly. Brainy thanked the both of them and Superman messed up his hair playfully, and Triplicate girl…..well…

Triplicate girl gave the younger legionnaire a wounded puppy look of her own, holding her arms out with her lip jutting out.

Brainy stared at her a moment before sighing, "I guess since it's a special day…." The android walked over to the legionnaire and gave her a one armed brotherly hug.

"Yay!!" Phantom girl exclaimed joining in as well. Saturn girl shook her head smiling before joining giving Brainy her own maternal hug.

"Can't….breathe!!" Brainy choked form amongst his female teammates. Reluctantly they let go.

Timberwolf's was a small electrical gate that he could set up around his tray whenever he baked that would give eager hands a small shock to let them know it was off limits.

"I had heard you were having problems with _'Mice.'_" Brainy quoted with his fingers smiling. Bouncing boy and Lighting lad glared at him.

Timberwolf smirked, "Thanks Brainy, hopefully those '_Mice' _will think twice before messing with my cooking again."

Phantom girl's was a small red hair ribbon, given to her by Timberwolf. On the ribbon were two small sliver bells. The girl smiled before raising an eyebrow at her teammate curiously.

Timberwolf was thankful that any sort of blush was hidden by fur, "I….I thought that you'd look nice….if you had just a little color on every now and again…." He muttered so no one but said girl could hear. He smiled when the girl hugged him tightly.

"You're so sweet you know that?" she whispered blushing.

Bouncing boy's was a small collection of comic books, once again from the antique shop. However he and Brainy briefly pondered over the label that said 'From Mrs. Claus…'"

That was until Bouncing boy noticed Triplicate girl staring at him, he grinned when he saw her wink at him and point at Brainy, mouthing 'Don't tell him…' The chubby hero winked back and gave her a subtle okay sign.

Lighting Lad's was a brand new hover board, courtesy of phantom girl, he rose an eyebrow over at her and she grinned, "for the next dodecatholon your ever in!" she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled running a hand over it.

"Awesome…totally and completely sweet." He said admiring it.

Triplicate girl's was the beautiful heart shaped locket Bouncing boy had seen in the shop window the day before, given to her by the wonder ball himself. He bashfully helped her put it on as she admired it in the sparkling lights overhead.

"Bouncy it's beautiful…." She gushed before lunging up and kissing him full on the lips or a brief second, "Thank you soo much I love it!!"

"W-welcome…." He nodded sitting down in shock with a goofy looking smile on his face.

Saturn girl's was a strange one. A beautiful charm bracelet with glowing blue crystals. However, when she put it on, her powers felt like they had been strengthened ten fold, she probably could do a mind blast without being hurt or fainting. The label on it said 'From Santa Claus' but due to the steady blush on Lighting lad's face. She was about to tell him off, thinking that he thought she wasn't strong enough to handle her own powers, but he was staring straight into her eyes and thinking clear as a bell.

'_It's not what you think, I know your strong…I just…..it makes me feel better that I can do something to keep you from getting hurt if I'm not there.'_ He looked away as if he expected her to yell at him anyway. He was pleasantly surprised when he was graced with a hug instead.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it always…" She whispered going back to her seat. He smiled.

Lastly, Superman smiled down at his favorite. A freshly made time bubble tech, from everyone present in the room.

"So you can come back whenever you want." Saturn girl pointed out smiling.

Superman grinned at all of them, "Believe me, when I do leave It won't be for too long, I promise."

"Good."Brainy said smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Phantom girl shouted, throwing a handful of wrapping paper in the air.

Pretty soon everybody was throwing wrapping paper in the air and at each other, sticking sticky bows on each others faces and exchanging 'Merry Christmas's and the occasional hug.

The fun was interrupted by a squeaky yawn, coming form underneath the blankets where Brainy had been asleep. A lump started wriggling underneath, gradually making it's way out of the blanket before tumbling out. There was the newest member of the team, sniffing indignantly up at the blanket for dropping him.

"…It seems we forgot about somebody." Brainy pointed out, rummaging around in one of the pouches of his legion belt. He pulled out a perfectly wrapped sphere with a small red bow on it. He rolled it in front of him to the puppy, who had joined them. The pup chased after it and gradually, with a little help, managed to get it open with it's tiny teeth.

What was inside was a small rubber ball, with a special tech inside that would give out a different treat every now and again, as well as the appropriate amount of food and water a pup would need. All squished together in a chew toy just for the infant dog.

The others glanced at Brainy before he turned away embarrassed, "We're superheroes….something has to take care of him if we're away…"

Phantom girl smiled, "It's perfect Brainy thank you, I'm sure puppy will love it."

"Um, maybe we should give him a proper name now….we can't just call him puppy for the rest of his life, booooring!" Lighting lad suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as a few suggestions that were ultimately vetoed echoed in the room.

They sat there in silence for a moment, thinking before bouncing boy snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"What?" Triplicate girl asked excited.

"Well, we found him on Christmas eve right? How about Noel?"

They all glanced at the puppy for a moment, watching him play with his new toy and smiled, "It's perfect." Phantom girl said, picking up the puppy and hugging it gently.

After that, the day continued lazily for everyone. Timberwolf had made pancakes for everyone around lunchtime when everyone had remembered food was needed. The girls alternated form bugging brainy to playing with little Noel. That is until the boys decided to retrieve some snow from outside and terrorize the girls with it.

With that, the entire legion migrated to the roof top to play in the snow. Superman and Brainy both making a snow man shaped like the legendary hero. Brainy hung his newly acquired cape around his neck chuckling…before he had a snowball smack him in the back of the head. Only for him to fill his cannon with snow and shoot it back at Lighting lad as revenge.

As the day soon enough disappeared, everybody had laid down in the snow, staring up at the sky to watch the sun go down. All of them glad that for now everyone was safe, happy, and together. Knowing it would not always be like that, especially with their job.

"Merry Christmas guys…." Superman said finally, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Clark."

**Yay! It's done!.....aghhh my hands huuuuurrt! I hope I got all of the spelling errors and grammer in shape. If I didn't…well…I tried my best. I didn't make Brainy too out of character did I? Anyways, I'm hoping that the whole puppy thing wasn't too out there, but it's my story, and it was cute X3. I hope you all liked it Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!**

**Legionnaires: Happy holidays!!**


End file.
